


Feeling Like Garbage

by perniciousLizard



Series: The Spark [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perniciousLizard/pseuds/perniciousLizard
Summary: Listening to music and feeling miserable is a tradition, but it doesn't have to be a lonely one.





	Feeling Like Garbage

Mettaton settled down on the floor.  He was plugged into the wall and still "eating," but the slight divergence from ghost family tradition didn’t bother him.  Napstablook wasn’t there to be disappointed.

He turned off his optical receptors and felt his bedroom’s plush red carpet against his back.  One of his cousin’s old mixes came up on Mettaton’s randomized playlist.  He sighed.  It was so difficult feeling like garbage when you were a star -  so bright and above it all.  Loved by everyone.  

In the spirit of things, he reminded himself that being so high up did create a distance between him and other people.  There were always plenty of people in the same place down in the trash heap.  It was so easy for a star like him to forget everyone that should be important to him.  Blooky, Alphys - even the fans he was a star to inspire! - it was so easy to let them down.  

He rolled over a lot of people on his way up, too.  Mettaton had once hoped his rivals would stay down where he left them, safely out of his way, but now he wanted them to keep trying.  They were fans too, weren’t they?  Of course they could  _never_  reach the same level as  _Mettaton_ , who oozed talent and beauty out from his joints in lieu of sweat, but they should try to reach their own personal bests.  He wanted them to look at him and crawl out of the ditch he tossed them in and know that they still had something important to give to the world, even if it was completely necessary that they not get in the way of Mettaton gifting his own talents.  

He sighed, again. He fussed around on the internet, rearranging his schedule and updating his uppernet account with his current mood.  His energy level ticked slowly upwards.  Mettaton felt like he was floating, drifting through an ocean of the sparks he saw sometimes when he shut off his sight.

A rap at the door brought him back to reality.  There was only one possible person it could be.  Anyone else would have rung at the gate outside his house instead of somehow getting in and knocking directly on the bedroom door.

“TO WHAT DO I OWE THE PLEASURE, BEAUTIFUL?” Mettaton called.  He shifted so that he was lounging instead of laying flat on the ground.  

“figured you’d be bored charging.”  Sans came in through the walk in closet.  

“DARLING.  HOW CONSIDERATE.  I’M SHOCKED."  

"heh. shocked.”  He knelt down next to Mettaton.  "we’re just, uh, sitting on the floor, though, huh.“

"FAMILY TRADITION.”

“yeah, but…” Sans shrugged.  "well, whatever.“

"ARE WE PRETENDING YOU HAVE NEVER SAT ON A FLOOR BEFORE?”

“nature’s bed,” Sans said.  He flopped onto his back.

Another song came up on Mettaton’s playlist, and they both listened in silence for a minute.  

Sans yawned.  "your floor’s more comfy than my mattress.“

"I AM SHOCKED AGAIN.  AT THIS RATE, I WILL SHORT CIRCUIT.”  Mettaton knew his audience, and a pun or two never went awry.    

“man.  don’t even kid.  then i’d have to deal with a broken robot, and i don’t want to move.”

“YOU WOULD SIT RIGHT THERE AND CALL ALPHYS TO FIX ME."  

"i’m breaking a sweat just thinking about all that work.”

“ALWAYS LOOKING FOR NEW WAYS TO SNEAK IN A BREAK, ARE WE, LOVELY?”

Sans moved enough so that he could use Mettaton’s arm as a pillow.

“a hard working guy like me needs to take it easy sometimes.  i was on my dinner break when i saw your weird sad post and decided to stop by.  so i took some time off."  

"A DOUBLE BREAK?  I WOULD FIRE YOU.”

“you can sing ok but, mt, you don’t know real talent when you see it.”

“OUT OF A CANNON.”

“if i got hurt i’d have to go on a paid break until i got better.”

“AH.  THE RARE AND DIFFICULT TRIPLE BREAK.”

“i pulled a quad once,” Sans said.  "when i got back to work, they all cheered for me and someone went out and got donuts.  i’m a pretty big deal.“

Mettaton struggled not to laugh.  Sans had obviously stopped by to cheer him up, but he never knew how to be normal when he wanted to help.  "YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE FEELING LIKE GARBAGE ON THE FLOOR WITH ME.  NOT ATTEMPTING TO SEDUCE ME WITH YOUR PAST EXPLOITS."  

"oh yeah. whoops.”

“SEDUCE ME ONCE I’M FULLY CHARGED.”

“gotcha.”

The song changed again and Sans dozed off against Mettaton’s side.  


End file.
